Alas negras, palabras negras
by Queen Fantasy
Summary: Mar no podía creer que, después de todo, sus padres hubiesen muerto. Pero Athos siempre estaría ahí.


La carta se arrugó por las partes en las que era sostenida. Una lágrima salada estropeó la tinta negra que escribía las finas líneas del escrito, redactadas con el pulso siempre firme de su tía Edyra, esta vez algo tembloroso, que se notaba por sus puntos en las íes y las comas, y alguna que otra ele. Mar luchaba por contener esas lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Las dejó escapar en un llanto silencioso. No quería que nadie, absolutamente nadie en Frenteníveo, supiera que estaba llorando por primera vez desde hacia tanto que escapaba de su memoria. Porque Mar no era una niñita llorona del sur, y no quería que pensaran eso de ella. Si bien su hogar siempre había sido cálido, eso no quería decir que no supiera cómo funcionaban las cosas en Poniente. Era una chica madura. Una chica madura de trece años que no podía evitar que se le escaparan las lágrimas al ser sabedora de la muerte de sus padres, como venía siendo predecible desde el misterioso asesinato de su abuelo Merrytt Harty.

Desde aquella misteriosa muerte, uno a uno, todos sus tíos y primos habían ido muriendo en extrañas circunstancias, o desapareciendo de la vista de todos. Por ese motivo, unos meses antes, Alron Harty y su esposa Reyny, habían acordado su compromiso con un hombre de rama menor de la casa Betrad de Frenteníveo. Loras Betrad. Loras era un hombre de treinta años mandón, inmaduro e insoportable. Mar había estado muy triste desde que le conoció, no pronunciaba apenas palabras, salvo con cierta persona. Y ahora, esa carta de su tía Edyra Whize, que le informaba de la muerte de las dos personas a las que más quería. La vida era injusta, y mucho. Mar lloraba por todo lo que le estaba pasando, no solo por las muertes de seres muy queridos. Mar entendía ahora el significado de: "alas negras, palabras negras".

De súbito, se escucharon un par de golpecitos en la puerta de la habitación. Mar, corriendo, se secó las lágrimas que había en su rostro, y trató de contener las nuevas que venían.

—Adelante —logró decir, con voz algo temblorosa, depositando la carta sobre la mesita de su habitación solitaria, mientras llegase el día de la boda. Después se vería obligada a compartir una con Loras. La sola idea le daba escalofríos.

La gran puerta se entreabrió, dejando ver una cara simpática con una sonrisa. Athos Betrad, el padre de su prometido. Mar no pudo hacer otra cosa sino dedicarle una leve sonrisa de sus labios. Athos había sido el único amable con ella en Frenteníveo desde que llegó. Mar no entendía cómo podía existir alguien así en Poniente, y más en el norte, pero simplemente lo dejaba estar. Athos era norteño, pero tenía el corazón cálido como nadie que Mar hubiese conocido.

Athos descubrió que Mar tenía los ojos algo hinchados y brillantes, y su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de preocupación.

—¿Qué te pasa, Mar? —preguntó, acercándose a la chica sentada en la silla a juego con la mesa. Mar bajó la cabeza instintivamente, dirigiendo su vista a la carta. No sabía por qué, pero mirar a Athos a los ojos la ponía nerviosa. Había sido así desde que había pasado algún tiempo con él, y empezó su extraña amistad y su complicidad.

Mar no pudo contener una lágrima, que bajó lentamente por su mejilla, dejando una huella tras de sí. Athos frunció el ceño.

—Una carta de mi tía Edyra —dijo al fin Mar, con la voz temblando peligrosamente. _No debes llorar, no llores, no llores, _se decía interiormente.

Los ojos marrones de Athos saltaron rápidamente a la carta, que descubrió manchada de agua en algunas partes. La tinta era negra. Athos se agachó para estar a la altura de ella. De pie eran casi iguales, pero Mar sentada perdía mucha altura. Le puso una mano en el hombro. Mar no le miraba.

—¿Alas negras, palabras negras? —preguntó el hombre mayor, mirándola a los ojos sin importarle que ella no hiciese lo mismo.

Mar asintió lentamente, con las manos temblando. Por fin, miró a Athos. Y se le echó encima, abrazándole por el cuello. Y lloró, y lloró y lloró. Lloró como si no hubiese un mañana, como si llorar fuese respirar para ella. Y no le importaba que la oyesen, no importaba si pensaban que era una criaja del sur. Estaba con él, con Athos. Y a Athos le daba igual como fuese ella.

Él miró de reojo la carta, mientras abrazaba y consolaba a Mar, que se había convertido en una buena amiga y casi una hija para él. Con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa, logró leer unas líneas.

_"Han muerto, Mar. Han muerto. Creo que han sido ellos, los Martell. Buscan que Dorne sea suyo, solo suyo, lo presiento..."_

Y ese refrán que tanto decía Athos, que se le había pegado a Mar ya, cobraba sentido. _Alas negras, palabras negras._


End file.
